


Morderczy mąż (Murders husband)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Feelings, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Sebastian, Refusal, Translation, request
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian go przetrzyma!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murders husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848690) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



\- Jim, ja… wyjdź za mnie.

\- Nie.

Sebastian westchnął. Pudło. _Znowu_. Nie liczył już, ile razy Moriarty mu odmówił. Reagując na ciągle ponawiane prośby, Jim przeszedł przez trzy etapy: śmiech, złość i teraz, obojętność.

Tak, głupio było kontynuować, ale Moran nie był w stanie porzucić tego absurdalnego pomysłu. Moriarty mógł mówić „ _błąd_ ”, „ _sentymentalny_ ”… Tym gorzej, że wynikało to _po prostu_ z zaborczości… **Kurwa**! Tak, to było egoistyczne! Oczywiście! Chciał, żeby Jim do niego należał. Dzięki, geniuszu!

\- Cholera! Tylko się znowu nie zesraj! Bierz go.

Sebastian położył pudełko i oddalił się zirytowany. Jim westchnął, otworzył je w ciszy. _Nudne_ … A jednak, pierścionek został w jego kieszeni.


End file.
